1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing-reel reel unit, and particularly to, a fishing-reel reel unit including a main body member.
2. Background Art
Fishing reels, which are attached to a fishing rod for winding and releasing a fishing line, are mainly classified into spinning reels and dual-bearing reels. A fishing reel of these types normally includes a reel unit, a handle shaft and a handle assembly. The reel unit is attached to the fishing rod. The handle shaft is rotatably supported by the reel unit. The handle assembly is fixed onto a tip of the handle shaft. The handle shaft thus structured is rotatably supported by the reel unit through a bearing mounted to the inner periphery of an opening formed by machining the reel unit made of metal (see e.g., Japan Patent No. 3066990).
In the aforementioned well-known fishing reels, it is required to highly accurately produce an inter-gear clearance (also referred to as “backlash”) in reducing modules of gears (e.g., a drive gear and a pinion gear) that serve to transmit rotation of the handle shaft. To highly accurately produce the inter-gear clearance, it is required to highly accurately dispose the handle shaft to which the drive gear is fixed and a spool shaft to which the pinion gear is mounted. Further, to highly accurately dispose the handle shaft and the spool shaft, it is required to highly accurately form the inner peripheries of bearing mounting parts to which bearings are respectively mounted for supporting the handle shaft and the spool shaft.